


Proximity

by Luna_Roe



Series: A Guardian's Destiny [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, He really wants to kiss her, Sexual Tension, She knows he wants to kiss her, save the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: After whisking a certain Awoken Hunter to safety, away from persistent suitors, Zavala finds himself in a pickle.





	Proximity

She had done something tremendous for the Ghosts. They had been so caught up in their own loss that no one saw the Ghosts’ loss. Sundance had been an amazing Light in Cayde’s life. Even Zavala’s Ghost had been touched at the gesture the silent Guardian had offered them.  

Soon after, everyone was given a shot in honor of Cayde. With a small smile tugging at her lips, she raised her shot glass and toasted, “For the loot.” He watched as everyone joined her; music started and it wasn’t long before shot after shot was poured. The Guardians, specifically the Hunters, began drinking and dancing, generally enjoying themselves. It had been a long road, waiting on news of Uldren Sov. Their hero killed him, left Uldren dead on the floor with a bullet in his head.

The young Titan walked up to him and said, “Zavala, join the festivities.”

Zavala smiled cordially, “You’re right.” His Ghost perked at his works and with a quick scan, took his armor off him, leaving him in black pants and a grey top. Even though it was for the morale of everyone there, he also joined the fray in the hopes of getting close to _her._ He wanted to make sure she was alright, that he hadn’t overstepped his bounds before.

~~

She was dancing in the middle of a group of Hunters. They had all shed their armor, leaving them in various states of undress. Most were in simple undershirts and black pants. Some were in tanks that were nearly threadbare and shorts. Others were in skin-tight jeans and just as tight tops. But she was in a comfortable combination of black leggings and a simple, loose maroon t-shirt.

As she spun around and headed for the bar for another drink she bumped in to the chest of a titan. Her balance was thrown off, and she knew he had gotten in her way on purpose. The large hands of the Titan steadied her, holding on a second longer than needed before releasing her arms, and said above the noise, “Careful there. Need some help getting to a seat?”

She nearly growled at the Titan. He was in her way. He had **gotten** in her way on purpose. Her answer, however, was a simple shake of the head and then using her shoulder to guide him to the side, she walked to the bar. She didn’t care to deal with him. He was looking for a companion for the night and she was not going to be it.

Her destination in sight, four feet to go, and she heard the Titan’s footsteps catch up to her. She didn’t stop.

“Hey, I was talking to you.” He said, a bit put off by her action.

She didn’t answer as they reached the bar. A simple tap to the countertop and the bartender smiled at her, sliding her another beer. Nodding her thanks, and her Ghost transferring the required Glimmer, she turned to look for a surface to pop the cap off with. The railing next to her would suffice.

“Let me get that for you.” The Titan tried. He was grasping at anything for her attention.

Her hand raised, signaling she declined, and proceeded to pop the cap herself. In one fluid motion she managed to send the cap flying in the air. As it arced up and over she snatched it from the air and tossed it in the recycle bin. One swig and she was satisfied. Her feet readied to take her away from the annoying Titan, but he had other plans.

“I’m talking to you.” He stated, getting in her way again.

Her eyes closed halfway and glared at him. He was becoming increasingly annoying. She smelled his breath, he smelled like he downed an entire bottle of tequila. When he leaned over her, she pushed him back with a single finger, “I don’t feel like talking. Leave me alone.”

His anger rose in his eyes, his fists balled, and he retorted, “I’m being nice to you, it would only be polite for you to be nice in return.”

She blinked at him, not saying a word. She was fed up with his attitude and the fit he was throwing. It was bad enough she was deemed some hero and couldn’t escape the celebration, but now she had to deal with the pathetic advancements of the Titan before her? He didn’t even become the title of Titan well, not like…

His face was suddenly a mere inch from her face, his eyes locked on hers, “I want to spend some time with you. Why don’t we have a dance?” He held his hand, upturned, for her to take.

She sighed, “No.” Once again, she used a single finger and pushed him to an acceptable distance.

Before he could retort, she heard a voice break through the crowd, “There you are. I’ve been looking for you.” And then, in a swift motion, she found herself with her arm linked with the new comer’s arm. He smiled at her, then looked to the annoying Titan, “Thanks for keeping her company.”

He led her away and in to the crowd. She looked at the newcomer and was stunned. She had been whisked away to safety by _Zavala_.

~~

He had been unable to watch any more of the painfully awkward encounter before him. He had to intervene. In the time he had known her, she hadn’t chosen to be with anyone. To his knowledge, at least. And it was clear that she wasn’t going to start with the persistent Titan before her.

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you.” He said, and it was true. Fluidly, he took her hand and tucked her arm around his. With his hand resting atop hers that rested on the top of his forearm, he looked to the Titan and said, “Thanks for keeping her company.”

He whisked her away from the crowd. They kept their arms intertwined as he led her to the safety of privacy. They went down a forgotten corridor of the Tower and managed to escape the music and dancing. They were left in the shadows, secreted away from everyone, alone.

He looked to her, both their eyes glowing in the shadows. She smiled nervously at him as she took back her arm and put a few steps between them. He took a step towards her, even though he knew he shouldn’t. He couldn’t help it, he wanted to be close to her.

“Guardian….”

“Thanks for saving me.” She said. It looked as if she was about to speak again, but at that moment their privacy was broken when a Warlock and the Titan from before came clattering around the corner. Clearly the Titan hadn’t been discouraged at the loss of prey from earlier. He simply set his sights on another.

Without missing a step, the Awoken Hunter before him grabbed his wrist and tucked them in the small gap between supply boxes. Hidden by the shadows cast by the dim lights, their bodies pressed tightly against one another, the two sexually charged Guardians passed slowly by them without noticing their presence. The two Awoken closed their eyes, not wanting the glow of their eyes to alert their intruders to their location.

The intruders were slow going. Whatever their destination was, they weren’t in a hurry to get to it. He knew that it was only a matter of time for the proximity of his body to _hers_ was going to start affecting him. Her body was flush with his. Her chest pressed against his, her legs straddled one of his, and her hands were rested on his biceps. He had few options for his own hands. If he dropped them to his side, he would be dangerously close to her ass. If he held them up, he would brush her breasts. He settled on holding her waist.

The intruders finally moved on to their own destination and he chanced opening his eyes. He looked down to the woman literally in his arms and couldn’t help but smile. He had been one lucky man. Twice in just as many days, he had been able to hold such an amazing woman in his arms. And then, the inevitable happened…

She opened her eyes and smirked. As she looked up at him, she ground her hips against his to emphasize her words, “Zavala, you don’t even know my name.”

~~


End file.
